


Hot Topic

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, L and Light are around the same age, M/M, My Chemical Romance Reunion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: All anyone can talk about at To-Oh is the upcoming MCR reunion tour. The day tickets go onsale, Light and L just happen to meet at the local Hot Topic.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Hot Topic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanakoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakoryu/gifts).



The crowd of students poured out of the classroom chattering excitedly, with a few exceptions here and there. One such exception was foreign transfer student L Lawliet, phone in hand and head bent, pushing messy hair out of his eyes before bringing his thumb up to bite anxiously at the nail. All any of the students had been able to talk about in class was the ‘ _return of My Chemical Romance!_ ’ and though he had been avoiding his fellow students like the plague, for once, they had been flocking around him. _Ugh, leave me alone, please._ According to his phone, he was still stuck in presale queue hell.

“Hey! Where did you get your t-shirt?”

The shout didn’t even register until someone grabbed at his elbow, and L reflexively jabbed it back, looking up with a frown at the pained growl that resulted. “What the hell do _you_ want? Don’t you know it’s rude to grab people?”

The other student gave him a look and gestured to his shirt. “I just asked where you got your-”

“Hot Topic,” L replied shortly, not even waiting for the end of the question as he looked back down at his phone. _I KNEW it was a mistake to wear my Black Parade shirt today, fuck_. “And I’m _trying_ to get tickets to the show, please leave me alone.” He hoisted his backpack up higher on his shoulder and walked away, a thrill of excitement running through him when his screen finally switched over to the ticketing screen. _Yes! MCR, here I come!_

* * *

“They sold out so fast! Everyone I know has been complaining that they couldn’t get tickets, ahaha, Yagami, how did you get so lucky?!”

Light Yagami smirked, declining to answer as he and his friends walked into the over crowded store. “Oh, I have my ways.”

“Oh what _ever_ ,” Yuri said with a laugh, reaching over and poking at him. “You just got lucky, Light, admit it.”

“Never!” Light said, slipping out of her range and chuckling when she stuck her tongue out at him. “Hey, keep that up, and you definitely won’t be getting my extra ticket.” He grinned wickedly at her scandalized ‘ _hey!_ ’ and gave the others a small wave. “Meet up at the food court later?” The others nodded and they all scattered to different sections of the store. _Now to find the perfect outfit._

Picking out a t-shirt was the easy part. Light spent the next half hour combing through the racks, looking for possible accessories to spice things up, and finally had his options narrowed down to two different looks. Satisfied, he went to wait for the dressing room to open, idly tapping his fingers on his arm to the music. It wasn’t until he realized that the music had changed _three times_ before he frowned. _Is there even anyone IN there?_ He stepped forward to knock on the dressing room door, but there was no answer. “Weird…”

Glancing around to make sure no-one was watching him, Light stooped down to peer under the door slightly, scowling when he saw a pair of black denim clad legs stretched across the floor. He straightened up and banged on the door, gratified to hear a thump and a low cursing from inside the room. “Excuse me, are you done in there?”

L scrambled up with a glower, rubbing at the side of his head—which he had accidentally banged off the mirror—and yanking open the door. “You made me hit my head,” he said irritably.

Light’s eyes narrowed, taking in the other young man’s appearance in an instant— _he’s kind of cute, in that emo way—_ before leaning against the door frame casually, one arm raised above his head. “Don’t worry, no-one will notice under all that hair,” he said smoothly, a slight smile quirking his lips as he took quick stock of the small room. “Now… I can see you don’t have any clothes you’re trying on, so what were you doing in here?”

L’s glower slipped uncertainly as he recognized Light Yagami from school, his gaze darting from Light’s face to his easy stance and then settling on a point somewhere on his cheek. _Fuck. He’s prettier up close. Of all the people to catch me in a sulk, why HIM?_ He could feel the heat in his face that said he was rapidly working up a good blush, and he cleared his throat, rubbing fingers into his hair. “Uhhh…” _Where’s my phone?_

Light’s smile widened when he spotted the other guy’s phone on the floor, and he stooped to pick it up, laughing quietly at the blush on the dark haired man’s face. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and now he smirked. “Candy Crush? Really?”

Swiping his phone hastily, L mumbled, “That’s my phone.”

“Obviously.” Light’s tone was dry. He glanced around again, grateful that they still didn’t have any attention on them, and stepped forward, crowding the blushing man back into the stall before closing and locking the door. “So. I think I recognize you.” _Though I don’t know your name._ “You’re that loner foreign transfer student, yeah?”

 _He knows who I am?_ L’s eyebrows arched in surprise, his mouth dropping open slightly as he was pressed against the back wall of the dressing room, watching Light warily. He didn’t trust his voice not to crack at Light’s close proximity, so he merely nodded.

Light smiled at that, letting his gaze wander down to take in the shirt, voice lowering, “Given the shirt, and your irritation when I disturbed you, I’m going to go out on a limb and say you were probably sulking in here because you weren’t able to get tickets.”

Eyes widening, L looked down. “That, uhh… transparent, huh?”

Laughing, Light leaned in closer to murmur in his ear, “Just a bit.”

A shiver went through L, and he blurted out the first thing that came to his head. “I’m L.”

“L?” Pulling back, Light studied L’s face, noting that the blush was even _more_ pronounced now than it had been. _That’s a strange name._ But then, he was one to talk. With a smile, Light said softly, “And I’m Light. Nice to meet you, L.”

“I know who you are,” L said breathlessly, feeling like an utter fool. It seemed all his so-called intelligence had flown right out of his head at being in such close quarters with his crush. “I mean…” He looked down, only then noticing the armful of clothes and accessories Light was carrying. “I… wait, why are _you_ shopping here?”

“Oh, these?” Light held up his haul with a grin. “Options for my outfit… for the MCR concert. I _was_ going to try everything on…” He let the clothes fall to the floor with a soft thump as he stepped closer to L, relishing that soft intake of breath that indicated the other man was enjoying this. “But I’m finding myself a little distracted.”

“By?” L held his breath, his eyes wide as he stared at Light.

“By the…” Light paused, letting his gaze fall to L’s lips, and when he saw L’s tongue darting out to run over them, he smiled. “By the pretty emo guy I caught sulking in a _Hot Topic_ , of all places.” Taking a chance that his hunch was right, Light leaned in and licked L’s mouth before pulling back.

“Pretty?” L’s knees went weak, and a smile spread across his lips at the compliment. “Light Yagami is flirting with _me_?” Suddenly, he wasn’t so upset about the concert. He reached up to grip Light’s shirt, his usual bluntness returning as he mumbled, “Well, since you called me _pretty_ …” He tugged Light against him and kissed him hard.

 _Today really IS my lucky day,_ Light thought, caught pleasantly off guard by L’s aggressiveness and sinking his hands into those unruly, dark locks as he felt hands tugging his shirt from his pants and pressing against his stomach. Maybe he would invite his new _friend_ to the concert and make L’s day, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Ika on her birthday! Just something short and sweet, I hope you like it! (Also, thank you to ZombieJesus for giving me the cute prompt to work with!)


End file.
